The popularity of the Internet, coupled with the increasing capabilities of personal/mobile electronic devices, has provided consumers with the ability to enjoy multimedia content almost anytime and anywhere. For example, live (e.g., sports events) and video on demand (VOD) content (e.g., television shows and movies) can be streamed via the Internet to personal electronic devices (e.g., computers, mobile phones, and Internet-enabled televisions).
When multimedia content is streamed or downloaded from a source device (e.g., a server) to a destination device, the multimedia content may be routed along a path that includes numerous intermediate devices (e.g., other servers, network switches, etc.), service providers (e.g., internet service providers), and/or networks (e.g., local area networks, wide area networks, public networks, private networks, carrier networks, the internet, etc.). Thus, numerous routing paths may be available between a multimedia content source and a destination device.